Painted Night
Painted Night - (ang:Malowana noc właściwie Painted De Larsh Flora Night) Klacz, jednorożec. Pisarka artykułów i malarka. Painted jest wersją kucykową Izy990.(W tym artykule będziecie mogli dowiedzieć się nieco więcej o mnie :3 ) Painted ma męża jest nim Art book, razem z nim mieszkają w pięknym domu z ogródkiem. Art zajmuje się pisaniem książek razem z Painted. Miejsce w najdłuższych artykułach Więc tak rozbudowywałam ten artykuł i rozbudowałam najszybciej mi to poszło z moich wszystkich artykułów ale przejdźmy do rzeczy Painted zajmuje 1 miejsce w najdłuższych artykułach!!!!!!!!!!!!Złużcie mi hołd xD wy tego nie zauważyliście bo jesteście tępi :3 moje głuptaski x3 xS Powstanie Klacz można powiedzieć że powstała przypadkiem ponieważ narysowałam ją wieczorem bo się nudziłam i rysowałam cokolwiek.Po pewnym czasie narysowałam klacz i dałam jej okulary i róg więc pomyślałam ,,to będę ja"Następnego dnia zaczęłam ją rysować już na komputerze i ją tu wstawiłam. Po trzech dniach ją troszkę rozbudowałam i zaczęłam pisać o sobie żebyście się więcej o mnie dowiedzieli. O kucyku Wygląd Painted ma jasno-niebieską sierść, fioletowe oczy i długie troszkę szpiczaste włosy koloru pomarańczowego. Na oczach widać okulary (tak noszę okulary ;_;) ponieważ klacz nie widzi rzeczy z daleka. Większość kucyków na początku się dziwiła jak przyszła z nimi do szkoły ponieważ wcześniej ich nie miała. Okulary nosi dlatego, że za długo siedziała przy komputerze (no i widzicie jaka ja jestem?! xD) Nie no żartuję klacz nosi okulary bo odziedziczyła wadę wzroku po mamie (tak to już prawda) Aura Aura Painted jest złota dlatego że odziedziczyła ją po pradziatku.Czasem gdy Painted jest zmęczona aura ma kolor srebrnego. Aura w młodości Jej aura kiedyś była morska jednak z wiekiem zaczeła zmieniać kolory.Pewnego razy przeczytała książke w której było zaklęcie i jej aura znikła lecz po dwóch latach się pojawiła jednak była już srebrna. Charakter Painted jest miła, przyjacielska, pomocna, częściowo mądra, ciekawska, wysportowana (najlepsza z w-f 'u :3 ), (zaczynają się wady oj dużo ich będzie :3) leniwa, czasem się rządzi, ale coraz mniej, denerwująca, chamska(czasem). Ogółem to miły kuc :) Ulubiony przedmiot Hmmmmm.... na pierwszym miejscu z ulubionych przedmiotów jest matematyka na równi z w-f'em, na drugim miejscu plastyka i przyroda, na trzecim muzyka technika, na czwartym religia historia, na piątym informatyka ponieważ nielubi swojego nauczyciela ^^ Zainteresowania Malowanie, śpiewanie, tańczenie, lekko atletyka, biegi na 60 m.(coś tego mało o.o ) Przyjaciele Jej przyjaciółmi ze szkoły są : (prawdziwe imienia moich przyjaciół) Daria, Angelika, Jakub, Michał, Dominika, Karolina, Nikola, Karolina (druga), Maria, Wiktoria, Agnieszka, Zuzia. Po za szkołą: Paula (ta z wiki), Daria, Cleopatera (Dorota), Kacper. Kucyki na wiki: Art book (chłopak) Księżniczka Cadence Dublee Bloom Flower Axis Pasja Jak zauważyliście Nie nie zauważyliście bo jesteście nie widomi :3 Painted lubi rysować,grać na kompie, pisać artykuły dużo razy zostało to wymienione. Zawód Painted jest z zawodu grafikiem, czasem dorabia jako pisarka artykułów. A tera coś na nudę xD Bycie painterem/rką nie jest łatwe lecz jeśli będziesz ćwiczył/ła na pewno ci się uda...-Painted night. Bycie matką Painted jest od niedawna matką Star Night. Ulubione zajęcie na dworze ^^ Ulubionym zajęciem Painted na dworze jest bieganie i granie w piłkę .Najczęściej w piłkę gra z młodszym kuzynem a biegać lubi najbardziej ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, Painted biega tylko dlatego żeby utrzymać kondycję i swoje 1 miejsce w rankingu swojej klasy w najszybszym bieganiu. Coś ciekawego Mam coś dla was ciekawego...to już koniec opisu kucyka! Ale nie bójcie się będą długie historie :) Widzicie jaka ja jestem hojna ^.^ Tak szczeże...Radzę wam się bać :) Przyjaciele Jak widzicie Painted ma dużo znajomych ale wyróżnia z nich jedną klacz czyli Hope Light.Hope jest jej dobrą znajomą ponieważ zawsze jej pomoże i może z nią pogadać o problemach i o życiu (tak jest na prawdę ) Rodzina Siostra Siostrą Painted jest Diana (nie nie mam siostry).Z siostrą nie widywała się nigdy dlatego też jej zbytnio nie znała i nie może powiedzieć ani jednego słowa o niej. Mąż Painted i Art to małżeństwo.Wspólnie piszą książki,Painted często je ozdabia swoimi rysunkami.Razem z Artem najwięcej czasu spędza w ogrodzie ponieważ jest przepiękny.Razem z Artem mają córkę o imieniu Star Night. Córka Córka Painted ma na imię Star Night. Painted bardzo ją kocha pomimo tego że jest kucem ziemskim. Dom Painted mieszkała na początku sama w dużym pięknym domu w Canterlocie,zawsze się tam nudziła bo nie miała nikogo do towarzystwa, dopiero po roku znalazła swojego ukochanego którym był Art book i razem z nim mieszka w tym domu.Dom ten leży przy granicy miasta w cichym i spokojnym miejscu.Ogródek jest dosyć spory i jest ozdobiony krzakami róż i łukiem róż a pod nim jest ławeczka na której Painted i Art siedzą codziennie i razem rozmawiają ponieważ jest tam przepięknie.W domu jest cicho i spokojnie,w nim jest pełno obrazów namalowanych przez Painted,dom ma ponad 20 pokoi dla gości i innych.Ogółem dom jest bogaty w wyobraźnie i malowniczy a ogród najpiękniejszy w Equestrii. Ulubione rzeczy Muzyka Painted lubi muzykę typu : remix,dapsteep Jej ulubioną piosenka jest ,,Katy Pery Dark horse" Ponieważ ta piosenka ją zaciekawiła i piszę o niej książkę i maluje obrazy. Kolory Ulubionymi kolorami Painted (czyli moje ulubione kolory) są: czarny z białym,niebieski,żółty,złoty,Lazurytowy,pomarańczowy itp. Ogółem Painted lubi wszystkie kolory a zwłaszcza kolory wiosny ponieważ wiosna jest dla niej piękna. Pora roku Jej ulubioną porą roku jest wiosna i lato ponieważ w wiosnę wszystko kwitnie i są piękne kwiaty a lato dlatego że są wakacje , jest ciepła i można się pokąpać w morzu , jeziorze. Można do ulubionych pór roku zaliczyć zimę ponieważ jest śnieg a sople ozdabiają różne rzeczy. Painted lubi też zimę, dlatego bo ma wtedy urodziny (tak mam w zimę urodziny) a dokładnie 26 stycznia. Poboczne prace Blogerka Painted pobocznie pracuje jako blogerka nawet sławna. (tak piszę blogi ;_; ) Jej najsławniejszy blog jest o modzie w jednej grze nazywaną transformice. Bycie blogerką według niej nie jest takie łatwe trzeba mieć bardzo dobre pomysły na posty bo inaczej ludzie się nudzą. Często Painted zapomina o blogach i pisze o nich coraz rzadziej ale i tak lubi na tym zarabiać (nie nie zarabiam na blogach :x) ponieważ jest dużo zabawy przy wymyślaniu tekstów. Organizatorka Painted czasem organizuje zawody sportowe najczęściej w bieganiu( to już jest wymyślone :) na 60 m itp. Jej zawody odbywają się w Kryształowym królestwie, żeby kucyki z Canterlotu mogły uczestniczyć w tym konkursie Painted zabiera je pod opiekę. Ogółem wszyscy się dobrze bawią na zawodach można uznać że Painted to najlepsza organizatorka zawodów sportowych lecz może niedługo pojawi się ktoś lepszy?Ale to nie wiadomo. Pisarka Painted zajmuje się pisaniem książek razem z Artem lecz kiedy go jeszcze nie znała pisała sama.Jedna z jej książek jest najwyżej oceniana a tytuł to ,,Wieczna noc". Ta książka opowiada o klaczy która przeżyła wielki wybuch i zastała wieczną noc.Książka jest typem horroru.Na podstawie jej książki zrobili film lecz Painted nie lubi oglądać horrorów tylko je pisać , ponieważ uważa że książka lepiej to opowiada ponieważ tak jest. (Ja książek nie piszę może czasem ale nie pisze horrorów i co najlepsze ich nie oglądam bo się boje :/) Ogrodniczka Painted czasem zajmuje się ogrodem wójka i cioci tak jak i swoim.Z tego wynika że to jest jej poboczna praca.Painted nie ukrywa tego że interesuje się pięknymi ogrodami sama zrobiła własny i pomaga niektórym znajomym w ogrodach ponieważ sprawia jej to przyjemność. Apele Painted występuje czasami w apelach szkolnych,najczęściej jako nauczycielka.Dlaczego występuje w apelach? Pewnie zadacie to pytanie już wam mówię ponieważ w szkołach czasem jest potrzebna starsza osoba (nie nie mam 18 lat to jest wymyślone) żeby właśnie pomóc i ta osobą jest Painted. Sztuka Obrazy Painted właściwie większość wisi w muzeum sztuki w Canterlocie .Naj słynniejszym obrazem Painted jest ,,Samotna noc". Ten obraz przedstawia Celestię pierwszej nocy gdy wygnała swoją siostrę Lunę i musiała zasnąć bez niej. Z tego powodu Celestia płakała na tym obrazie. Kucyki Painted jest znaną malarką i pisarką.Kucyki ją kochają można tak powiedzieć.Raz spotkała tłum fanów którzy mieli spotkanie właśnie o jej książce i niestety musiała wszystkie podpisać aż jej aura nie dawała rady. Wycieczka (ta historia jest na podstawie mojej wycieczki) Painted pojechała na wycieczkę do Torunia.W Toruniu piekła pierniki , zwiedzała miasto,pomniki i kościół.Pogoda była piękna.Pod koniec wycieczki wszyscy poszli do planetarium.Painted była nie wyspana i zasneła pod koniec się obudziła.Gdy wracała do autokaru zaczoł padać deszcz i Painted ile miała sił w nogach biegła.Kiedy już weszła do autokaru była cała mokra ale jadąc do domu wyschła. Radzę wam zwiedzić Toruń jest wielki ale i fajny. Opisy Pierniki W piernikalni było gorąco i nawet drogo.Painted na początku musiała ugnieść kulę z masy , potem rą rozgnieść na placka po czym jeszcze bardziej spłaszczyć wałkiem.Kiedy to zrobiła posmarowała ciasto olejem i wzieła foremkę z lwem, ciasto mokrą stroną położyła na foremkę przwciskała.Po krótkim czasie przestała a ciazto położyło na stole.Z ciasta było widać lwa.Na około był szlak gdzie wyciąć nożem masę,Painted wycieła kółko po czym dała pani która to upiekła.Niemożna było jeść pierników ponieważ spedcjalnie były niedopieczkone. Zwiedzanie Painted po piekarni zwiedzała miasto.Najbardziej w zwiedzaniu podobały jej się pomniki.Miasto było duże i nie ukrywam bolały ją potem kopytka.Na swojej drodze spotkała jakiegoś pana który chciał sprzedać balony na jedzenie.Prawie namówił koleżankę Painted na kupno lecz ona powiedziała jej po cichu żeby tego nie kupowała i nie kupiła.Kościół był piękny lecz wchodzenie po stromych i małych schodach było trudne lecz pod koniec widoki były piękne. Planetarium W planetarium było fajnie dużo miejsca i miękkie fotele.Galaktyka była wielka dzięki dużej kopule.W czasie prezentacji Painted zasneła ponieważ wszystko się kręciło.Dalej wm nie mogę powiedzieć co było bo sama nie wiem. Powrót Kiedy wszyscy się ustawiali żeby pujść do autokaru kropiło.W parku zaczeło juz mocniej a pod sam koniec przy przejściu do bramy zaczeło lać.Painted jak najszybciej pobiegła do autokaru który był bardzo daleko lecz się jej udało wejść jako pierwszej.W drodze powrotnej nie spała ale się nudziła.Pod koniec już prawie w Canterlocie wszyscy zaczeli śpiewać. Relacje i historie poznania Art Book Painted bordzo kocha Arta. Pewnego dnia w Canterlocie Painted była bardzo zajęta organizacją zawodów i patrzała się w papiery.Kiedy biegła wpadła na Arta ponieważ go nie zauważyła.Art pomógł jej wstać i posprzatać papiery i w tedy coś w sobie zauważyli.Painted mu tylko podziękowała i poszła dalej.Następnego dnia spotkali się przypadkiem w parku i rozmawiali.W pewnym momęcie przyszły kucyki żeby zdobyć autograf od Painted i dopiero w tedy Art zauważył że spotkał się ze sławną pisarką.Painted po podpisaniu paru autografów wróciła do rozmowy.Po godzinie rozmawiania z ust Arta wypadło słowo ,,Kocham cię czy chcesz być moją dziewczyną" Painted chwile myślała i powiedziała oczywiście.Co każdy miesiąc młoda para przychodzi do tego parku i siadają w tym samym miejscu żeby przypomnieć sobie tą chwilę.Painted i Art są małżeństwem i mają córeczkę ^w^ No nie no wy nie umiecie się cieszyć naprawde?! xD Dublee Bloom Z Dublee Painted nie widuje się często ale ją lubi. Odbywały się mistrzostwa w skakaniu a jeden ogier zasłonił drogę klaczce i ona spadała z urwiska.Painted pobiegła ją uratować być może się poświęcić.Skoczyła w przepaść i ją odepchneła i poleciała w górę gdzie pegazy ja złapały.Painted zamkneła oczy i spadała, jej magia nie zdołała nic zrobić a ona spadała coraz szybciej....zemdlała.Dublee Bloom ją uratowała w ostatnim momencie złapała ją i poleciała.Painted obudziła się w szpitalu a obok niej była Dublee która pytała się o różne żeczy.Painted była dla niej jak najmilsza i dziękowała za uratowanie życia.Po pewnym czasie Dublee spędzała więcej czasu z Painted i rozmawiały o różnych rzeczach.Najczęściej spotykają się w zamku żeby porozmawiać o zawodach.Od pory zdarzenia się wypadku nie organizowano zawodów w tamtym miejscu a Painted została bochaterką. Flower Flower jest koleżanką Painted oboje rysują. W Ponyvill było sprzątanie zimy ale niestety niedawali sobie z tym wszystkim rady bo Twilight i jej przyjaciółki byli na ważnej misji.Painted przyszła im pomuc niestety nic nie dało się zrobić.W pewnym momencie Painted zwołała wszystkich i ich zorganizowała jednak pewna klacz wiecie jaka Nie nie wiecie bo nie patrzycie! xD siedziała skulona przy drzewie ,,chyba się czegoś bała" no brawo geniuszu -.- Painted odrazu do niej poszła i spytała się o co chodzi oda odpowiedziała jej że nie lubi latać i jest beznadziejna.Odrazu było słychać krzyk Painted która powiedziała że tak nie jest.Klacz nabrała motywacji lecz nie mogła sama polecię dlatego Painted wypróbowała zaklęcie i zamiast rogu miała skrzydła.Klacz sie przedstawiła tak samo jak Paint i zaczeły razem pracować nad chmurami.Po pewnym czasie zimu już nie było a Painted odzyskała róg.Flower podziękowała jej serdecznie i dała jej pięknego kwiata.Painted ma go do dziś tak samo jak spotyka się z Flower.Czasem się mijają w Ponyvill i rozmawiają ze sobą jeśli mają czas. Cadence Księżniczka Cadence hmm..Painted ją lubi ponieważ jest miła. Painted zapoznała się z księżniczką na zawodach to właśnie ona ją oprowadziła po kryształowym królestwie. W środku zawodów Painted wyszła z areny żeby zobaczyć królestwo, na jej drodze staneła księżniczka Cadence która z miłą chęcią chciała ją oprowadzić.Painted się zgodziła i poszła za księżniczką.W zwiedzaniu księżniczka nie pomineła ani jednego zdania lub słowa.Kiedy Cadence oprowadzała ją po zamku mówiła o histori całego królestwa.Kiedy klaczki już skończyły usiadły na trawie i rozmawiały o królestwie.Painted prubowała wszystko zapamiętać hodźby jakieś małe zdanie.Pod wieczór klaczki wróciły na zawody.Painted ogłosiła wyniki po czym poszła porozmawiać z Cadence.Gdyby nie to że to właśnie ona poprosiła Painted o zorganizowanie zawodów by się nie poznały i Painted przy okazji niepoznała by histori królestwa.Od tamtej pory zawsze na zawodach Painted rozmawia z Cadence o tym co się dzieje w Canterlocie i tu.Czasem Painted przyjeżdża poprostu do królestwa żeby pogadać z księżniczką o bardziej poważnuch sprawach bo wie że Cadence jej pomoże. Paula Bardzo fajne przyjaciółki. Kiedy Painted przyjechała do teatru w Ponyvill spotkała aktorkę Paulę która ćwiczyła swoją rolę.Painted spytała się jej czy może ją namalować i posłuchać jak ćwiczy, ona się zgodziła.Po krótkim czasie Painted zajeła swoje miejsce i oglądała teatr.Teatr był o rzeczach które nas otaczają.Na podstawie książki Painted xD.Pod koniec kiedy Paula chciała już iść spotkała Painted która chciała z nią pogadać.Paula była zdziwiona że taka wielka bałwanka gwiazda chciała z nią pogadać.Klaczki rozmawiały o Ponyvill, Canterlocie i o teatrze.Paula z chęcią rozmawiała o Ponyvill i teatrze ponieważ bardzo lubiła te dwie rzeczy.Po dłuższym czasie klaczki się zaprzyjaźniły.Painted odwiedza ją i ogląda teatry w których Paula występuje. Historia Dzieciństwo Painted już od urodzenia mieszkała z ciocią i wójkiem (zmyślam).Tylko ona ich znała.Ciocia miała na imię Floria a wójek Store, oboje mieszkali w Canterlocie dlatego Painted tam mieszka.Dzieciństwo miała szczęśliwe poniewać Ciocia i wójek byli bogaci i traktowali Painted jak córkę.Codziennie uczyła się magi z Wójkiem a pisania z Ciocią.Malowania uczyła się sama.Painted miała kilku znajomych ale po czasie nie miała już z nimi kontaktu tak gdzieś w Gimnazjum. Szkoła Painted była raczej dobrą uczennicą i mądrą (mądra ja...chyba śnisz xD).Nie nazywano jej kujonem ponieważ każdy ją lubiał.Wszystkie klasy były dla niej łatwe i bez trudu przechodziła dalej.W czwartej klasie zaczeła nosić okulary kazdy się zdziwił ale nikt się nie śmiał.W akademi było nawet ciężko ponieważ było dużo nauki i ciężkiej pracy.Dla Painted to był ciężki czas ale udało się jej przez niego przebrnąć z sukcesem. Pierwszy raz w ogrodzie Kiedy Painted była dorosła pierwszy raz weszła do ogrodu do którego nie można było wchodzić ponieważ Wójek nie pozwalał.ogrud był martwy i nie tętnił życiem.Żywopłot był martwy tak samo jak drzewa i trawa.Painted zamarła z tego widoku nigdy nie widziała takiego ogrodu i postanowiła się za niego zabrać.Odrowienie ogroduzajeło miesiąc lecz było warto.Tam gdzie był stary żywopłot były kwiaty, tam gdzie sucha trawa nowa.Drzewa były ładnieszcze i tętniły życiem.Pod koniec Painted dała piękny łuk i fontanne.W końcu poprosiła ciocię i wójka żeby weszli do ogrodu,zamarli z dziwienia i byli bardzo szczęsliwi że Painted odbudowała ich ogród.W zamian dali jej pieniądze na własny dom.Wójek i ciocia spędzali od tamtej pory dużo czasu w ogrodzie a Painted im tam pomagała i w swoim domu też zrobiła przepiękny ogród. Pierwsza miłość Pewnego dnia w Canterlocie Painted była bardzo zajęta organizacją zawodów i patrzała się w papiery.Kiedy biegła wpadła na Arta ponieważ go nie zauważyła.Art pomógł jej wstać i posprzatać papiery i w tedy coś w sobie zauważyli.Painted mu tylko podziękowała i poszła dalej.Następnego dnia spotkali się przypadkiem w parku i rozmawiali.W pewnym momęcie przyszły kucyki żeby zdobyć autograf od Painted i dopiero w tedy Art zauważył że spotkał się ze sławną pisarką.Painted po podpisaniu paru autografów wróciła do rozmowy.Po godzinie rozmawiania z ust Arta wypadło słowo ,,Kocham cię czy chcesz być moją dziewczyną" Painted chwile myślała i powiedziała oczywiście.Co każdy miesiąc młoda para przychodzi do tego parku i siadają w tym samym miejscu żeby przypomnieć sobie tą chwilę. Skopiowałam z poznania Arta ponieważ to jest też jej historia. Pierwszy obraz Był szary, ponury i deszczowy dzień a Painted nie miała co robić.W pewnym momencie przyszła do niej myśl o napisaniu książki.Książka było o własnie takim dniu.Po jej napisaniu co zajeło jej 3 godz. postanowiła zrobić obraz do książki lecz jej się nie udawało.Na początku robiła na małym papierze potem na średnim aż w końcu na dużym.Niestety nie miała natchnienia.Smutna wyszła na dwur w płaszczu.Szła przez ulichę gdzie praktycznie nikogo nie było,w pewnym momencie zobaczyło białego gołębie z przygotowanymi skrzydłami do lotu.Ptak siedział na drzewie a jeden mały promień słońca padał na niego.Warto też dodać że ptak był biały i miał zieloną gałązkę.Ten widok olśnił Painted i galopem popędziła do domu.Otworzyła drzwi i wparowała do środka ściągając z siebie płaszcz.Art niewiedział czemu jest taka zagalopowana więc postanowił się jej spytać.Ona odpowiedziała mu tą historię i malowała.Po pewnym czasie pokazało się słońce gdzieś po 5 godz.Tyle samo zajeło Painted namalowanie obrazu.Słońce pojawiło się kiedy go ukończyła i to właśnie ono padało na obraz.Właśnie w tedy Painted zaczeła malować obrazy ponieważ to co widziała ją zainspirowało.Obraz trafił do galeri sztuki a ona sama stała się sławna.Painted wciąż pamięta o tym ptaku i myśli że to właśnie los jej go przysłał. Po drugiej stronie Pewnego ranka Painted wstała o 6:00 ponieważ zobaczyła jasne światło z jednych zamkniętych pokoi.Painted postanowiła tam pujść, było ciemno ale oświecała drogę magią.Przeszła przez kilka korytarzy i otworzyła drzwi.Ku jej oczą zjawiło się lustro (Takie jak w zamku Canterlockim) Painted na początku się zastanawiała co to jest za lustro ponieważ w cześniej go tu nie było.Po pewnej chwili lustro ją wciągneło.Wokół niej były dziwne żeczy takie jakby we śnie.W końcu była po drugiej stronie.Painted stała się człowiekiem.Po pewnym czasie painted wstała, zamiast się bać kim jest była ciekawa co jest w tym świecie. (nie to nie Equestria Gerls to normalny świat) Painted była człowiekiem.Miała troszke ciemniejsze bląd włosy czyli ogółem takie jakie teraz ma.Jej koszulka była koloru sierści.Marynarka była brązowa a spodnie były dżinsowe.Na swoim nosie miała okulary.Buty były brązowe.Paint nie wiedziała o co chodzi i dlaczego ten świat jest taki.W świecie było jasno czyli był dzień.Painted wylądowała w tym samym miejscu gdzie weszła czyli przy lustrze.Jej dom był taki sam jak w mlp lecz niektóre rzeczy się zmieniły.Painted była tak zainteresowana że wszystko co widziała zapisywała.Na następny dzień Painted wyszła się przejść i okazało się że i w tym świecie jest sławna.Mineło trzy dni a Painted wszystko wiedziała o nowym świecie jednak ostatniej siudmej nocy lustro znów zaczeło świecić, Painted wiedziała że musi wrócić do swojego świata, wzieła wszystkie papiery i powróciła jako kucyk.Wszystko to co tam widziała opisała w książce ,,Po drugiej stronie" Zawody Painted była na zawodach tancerskich ze swoją grupą (9.05.2014) i zajeła 2 pierwsze miejsca.Historia jest prawdziwa Painted wstała o 8.00 Ponieważ jej się nudziło, poszła zrobiła sobie śniadanie i się spakowała.O 9.30 włączyła laptopa i telewizor a o 10.00 wyłączyła ponieważ jej koleżanka po nią pryszła i poszła z nią na zbiórkę.O godzinie 10.45 były już na zbiórce i wsiadły do autokaru.Godzinkę później były na miejscu.Wszystkie dziewczyny się przebrały w strój do modernu tak jak Painted.Przy występie troszke się stresowała ale dała radę.Po występie wszystkie dziewczyny się przebrały w drugi strój ale Painted nie ponieważ nie występowała.Kiedy wszystkie skończyły występy się przebrały.Painted i dwie koleżanki bawiły się w berka aż doszło do wyników.W dwóch kategoriach wszystkie zdobyły pierwsze miejsca.Droga powrotna była szybka lecz zdarzył się wypadek i wszystkie musiały czekać.W drodze powrotnej padał deszcz ale naszczęście był autokar.Wszystkie dziewczyny się cieszyły z dwóch pierwszych miejsc. Można też dodać że Painted nie była w szkole ^w^ więc ma pięć dni wolnego od szkoły jupi!! xD Zmiana aury Painted była jeszcze małą klaczką i miała morską aurę lecz z wiekiem to się zmieniło... Pewnego słonecznego dnia Painted czytała książkę w parku i nie wiedziała że w książce jest zaklęcie.Przeczytała jej i aura znikła ale mogła nadal czarować.Kiedy wyczytała to zaklęcie wokół painted pojawiła się barjera,jej oczy stału się białe a niebo się zachmurzyło.Wokół niej były błyskawice lecz po dwóch minutach wszystko było w normie lecz nie aura Painted.Kiedy klacz to zauważyła płakała.Wszyscy w szkole się dziwili czemu ona nie ma aury a ona z niechęcią opowiadała tą historię.Po dwóch latach kiedy Painted miała 14 lat jej aura się pojawiła lecz była złota.Nikt niewie dlaczego akórat ten kolor a nie inny może to symbolizuje chwałę lub coś innego?No cóż nie dowiemy się. Kryształowe królestwo To były jeszcze pierwsze zawody Painted w Kryształowym królestwie.Painted nie wiedziała jak tam jest lecz musiała być poważna bo jechała z małymi kucykami.Kiedy mijali próg królestwa Painted stała się Kryształowa.Jako kryształowa miała proszkę podkręcone końcówki włosów,dwie spinki.Painted była szczęśliwa że mogła pojechać do Kryształowego królestwa.W królestwie było dużo zabawy jednak najlepsze były zawody to właśnie na nich całe królestwo się bawiło najlepiej.Painted była na nich najważniejszą klaczą ponieważ ona zorganizowała te zawody.Na tych zawodach były biegi,strzelanie z łuku i wiele innych.Kiedy odbywały się zawody Painted razem z Księżniczką Cadence rozmawiały o królestwie.Cadence z miłą chęcią oprowadziła Painted po Królestwie tak samo jak i po zamku.Kiedy zbliżała się pora wieczorowa Painted poszła ogłosić wyniki, kiedy je ogłaszała pojawiła się zorza.Królestwo było pełne tajemnic ale Painted nie zwracała na to uwagi.Wracając do Canterlotu Painted zauważyła że na szyji ma medalion z kryształowym sercem, dostała ten naszyjnik od Cadence żeby Painted pamiętała o królestwie i o tym co tam się działo.Dla Painted ten właśnie dzień był wyjątkowy.Od tamtej pory z miłą chęcią przyjeżdżała do Kryształowego królestwa i organizowała tam zawody. Ślub i zła wiadomość Miną rok a Painted wciąż myślała o małżeństwie z Artem.Była sobota a Painted zrobiła jak zwykle śniadanie.Kiedy skończyła Art zeszedł na dół i ją pocałował.Po pewnym czasie usiedli do stołu i zaczeli jeść.Kiedy skończyli Painted posprzątała a Art poszedł po cichu po obrączkę.O godzinie 10 Painted razem z Artem wyszła na spacer.W pewnym momencie zatrzymali się w parku i usiedli przy strumyku.W parku nikogo nie było była cisza można było usłyszeć tylko śpiew ptaków i szum głęzi.Painted mocno się w tuliła w Arta ponieważ było jej zimno.Świeże powietrze rozbudzało wszystko do okoła.Painted rozmawiała z Artem o ciężkiej pracy i o wysiłku, lecz w końcu doszło do rozmowy miłosnej.Ptaszki zaczeły śpiewać ciszej a Art uklęknoł przy Painted i spytał się jej czy zostanie jego żoną.Painted zaniemówiła jednak po pewnym czasie powiedziała ,,tak oczywiście że tak" Nikt nie wiedział o zaręczynach ponieważ byli sami.W krótce odbyło sie wesele przybyli wszyscy tylko nie było wójka Painted i z tego powodu się troszke smuciła.Po ślubie Painted dowiedziała się że wójek jest hory, ale starała się myśleć o swoim nowym życiu rozpoczętym z Artem. Narodziny córki Mineło 9 miesięcy a Painted właśnie była w ciąży.Jej maleństwo miało urodzić się za tydzień lecz czas wybrał inną porę... Painted akórat w piękny i słoneczny dzień razem z Artem szli na spacer.Kiedy byli już przy szpitalu okazało się że Painted już ma urodzić...Narodziny trwały 5 godzin.Urodziła się klacz.Każdy jej oczekiwał lecz każdy myślał że klacz będzie jednorożcem tak jak matka i ojciec.Niestety córka była kucykiem ziemskim...Pomimo to Painted i Art bardzo ją kochali ponieważ to właśnie było najważniejsza w całym jego i jej życiu żeby założyć rodzinę.Kiedy mała Star się urodziła każdy zkładał im szczere gratulację.Painted była trochę smutna że mała Star nie może zobaczyć wujka ale próbowała o tym nie myśleć. A jednak! W pochmurnym dniu Painted miała zamiar odwiedzić ciotkę razem z Artem i malusieńką Star.Po drodze spotkali paru fotografów którzy robili im zdjęcia.Mała Star się uśmiechała ponieważ to lubiła.Zanim cała rodzinka poszła do ciotki pospacerowała sobie po Canterlocie.Po godzinie doszli do ciotki.Kiedy stali przed drzwiami smutna Painted popatrzyła na Arta i zapukała do drzwi.Przez chwile była cisza aż tu nagle za drzwiami pokazał się wujek Painted.Klacz miała łzy smutku i szczęścia niemogła uwieżyć że jej wujek wyzdrowiał.Cała rodzinka usiadła na pięknej i czystej kanapie.Wujek poznał małą Star którą odrazu pokochał.Wszyscy rozmawiali o tym co przeżyli a mała Star nauczyła się mówić lecz nikt o tym nie wiedział.Po paru godzinach na niebie pokazało się słońce.Star się uśmiechneła na jego widok.Pod wieczór Art, Painted i Star musieli już pójść.W domu Painted wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć że jej wujek żyje i z tego powodu napisała książkę ,,Tego czego możemy się nie spodziewać".Painted nie mogła pokazać większej radości jaka miała.Dla niej ten dzień był szczęśliwy. Pierwsza książka Pierwsza książka Painted była typem Akcji i napisała ją w podróży do Kryształowego królestwa ponieważ się jej nudziło.Książka miała tytuł ,,Gdzieś na skraju" Wiele kucyków ją czytało dlatego Painted postanowiła też pisać książki,czasem z nudów a czasem tak po prostu.Nikt nie wie tak naprawdę czy to jej pasja nawet ona tego nie wie. Czas wolny W czasie wolnym Painted robi różne rzeczy : Sprząta,Pisze,edytuje. Najchętniej w czasie wolnym rozmawia z Artem bądź wychodzi na rynek żeby sprzedać jakomś książkę. Czas wolny na dworzu to czas kreatywności ponieważ w tedy Painted ma pomysł na zrobienie nowej historii. Zawody i trofea Painted najczęściej bierze udział w zawodach matematycznych.(tak jestem dobra z matmy ;_; ) najczęściej zajmuje 1 miejsca (wymyślam xD ) Painted lubi też czasem pujść na zawody poetyckie (zmyślam) Najfajniejsze zawody jakie koch to zawody w bieganiu zajmuje tam 1 miejsca (to prawda ^^ ) Jeśli obliczyć trofea to ma gdzieś 32 pierwszych miejsc , 12 drugich i 0 trzecich (zmyśliłam... :P ) Dziwna rzecz Dlaczego taka dziwna?Dlatego, że niewiadomo czemu koleżanka mnie usuneła ze skype.Dlatego że nie byłam w szkole bo horuję?! Jak tak to naprawde jest dziwne z jej strony. Jeszcze jedna dziwna rzecz.Moja druga koleżanka mnie usuneła bo mówiła ,że jej spamnie a napisałam tylko dwa zdania! Narawde ludzie kochają mnie wkurzać xD Pupil Pupilem Painted jest lis.Lis jest biały i schludny pasuje do Painted, nazywa się Eufornia dlatego że Painted spodobało się te imię tak samo jak lisowi.Eufornia potrzebuje dużo opieki podnieważ jest jeszcze mała w cześniej osierocona.Eufornia często siedzi i leży w ogrodzie czasem pobawi się w fontannie.Jej rodzina została przeniesiona do dalekiego kraju.Kucyki nie zauważyły Euforni ponieważ była zima a ona wtapiała się w śnieg.Ulubionym przysmakiem Euforni jest krulik wegetariański ponieważ Eufornia jest wegetarianinką i nie lubi mięsa, dlatego też łatwo zaprzyjaźnia się ze zwierzętami.Jak zauważyliście Eufornia jest dziewczyną.Jeszcze warto dodać że lisica lubi nosić kokardkę na uszku. (zmyślam mam psa :P) Marzenia Marzeniem Painted jest zostanie matką i poślubienie Arta (to już się spełniło xD). Jednak jej największym marzeniem jest wzięcie ślubu z Artem ponieważ bardzo go kocha i szanuje tak samo jak on ją. Alter-ego Więc tak Aleter-ego Painted Ma ciemno-szaro-niebieską sierść, ciemno-szaro-złotą grzywę i ciemno fioletowe oczy.Jej aura jest czerwona a z oka leci fioletowy dym.Alter-ego nie nosi okularów jest bardzo hamskie i złe, niecierpi malowac woli siać haos.thumb Ciekawostki #(Najciekawsza) Painted prawdopodobnie będzie miała znaczek otwartej książki z piórem #Painted miała mieć znaczek lecz uznałam że go nie będzie miała #Klacz powstała na podstawie mnie #Klacz miała się nazywać Sabrina Cytaty ,,Próbuj a dojdziesz do celu..." najczęstszy cytat Plainted ,,zobaczysz kiedyś będziesz lepszy ode mnie" kiedy kogoś pociesza ,, Zawsze tu jest pięknie.."Kiedy oprowadza kogoś po ogrodzie Co planuję? Wiec tak planuję dodać historię narodzin itp. Painted planuje zrobić obrazek Crystal Paula.Nic jej nie mówić! Equestria Girls Painted w Equestria Girls ma krótsze włosy.Jej sukienka jest biała i ma brązowy polarek.Buty są koloru polarka.Okulary musiały niestety zostać.thumb BBF Jej BBF jest Iceberg Arrow. Arrow jest pegazicą i przyjaźni się z Painted już z 4 lata (prawda przyjaźnię się z najlepszą przyjaciółką 4 lata) Iceberg Arrow wygląda tak:thumb Pustka o.o AAaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!Mam pustke w głowie co pisać? Co rysować?Mam zioła? Mam wenę? Czekaj co?! Czy ja mam zioła? Kuź*a Iza przeginasz gadasz od głupot. Ja?! Chyba śnisz Ja?! Ja nie śnie to ty śnisz?! Serio?!Może zakończymy już to dobra!? Dobra! Czekajcie....Co ja robie?Widzicie jak mi odbija bo mam pustkę w głowie? Ehhh ta ja :x Proźba Hej proszę was o to żebyście pisali (jak chcecie) w komentarzach czy wasz kucyk może się z nią zaprzyjaźnić było by mi w tedy miło. Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki bez znaczka Kategoria:Klacze bez znaczka Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Kucykowe wersje Kategoria:Ponysony Kategoria:Jednorożce bez znaczka